1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting device and has been devised particularly to enable articles to be mounted on the neck of a bottle. It will be apparent however that the device will also allow articles to be mounted on constructions similar to the neck of a bottle or other objects having a shape similar to such a neck.
2. Background Art
In commerce today it has become increasingly common to give away gifts, prizes, or promotional items with a purchase. The gift, prize, or promotional item can be supplied separately to the purchase which increase time, at for example, a supermarket check-out or the presenting of the gift, prize, or promotional item can easily be overlooked leading to customer dissatisfaction. The gift, prize or promotional item may alternatively be attached to the product being purchased. Difficulties arise however in that frequently the gift, promotional item or prize is able to be easily removed from the product with which it is sold or otherwise provided. In the event that the item is so removed from the product, then instead of acting as an incentive to buy the product, there can in fact be a disincentive to buy the product particularly where the gift, promotional item, or prize has been widely promoted. Where the product is a bottle, it is also necessary that the promotional item, gift or prize, or any packaging within which it is contained, does not extend to any substantial extent beyond the maximum transverse diameter of the bottle. If the gift were larger than that size, extra volume would be required to store, transport or display the items. Of lesser importance, but also a consideration, is the need to minimize any additional height to the bottle during any particular transportation or storage.